


A Woman Like You

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Rey and Poe look at old pictures
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A Woman Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Well I tossed this together in just a few minutes and wanted to post it. It's very adorable and I hope you will enjoy it! Comments and Kudos are love!

Rey had never really thought of Poe’s life before her. She knew he had been a pilot in the Air Force, had been honorably discharged after a rescue mission that involved Finn had left him wounded. That he had gone into teaching, (which is how they met), and he had been a perennial bachelor until he met her. She never thought that big shot Poe Dameron, 6th Grade Teacher would ever notice little Rey Walker, 2nd Grade Teacher.

But he did.

They had been married for 6 years, now having a 5 year old daughter, and 1 year old twins. And Rey had never really thought of Poe’s life before her.

Until she found the Box.

It was an ordinary shoe box in the linen closet. She had been trying to put away the towels, and had apparently shifted the box from its hiding spot; which had then fell down and smacked her shoulder.

She thought for a moment that their oldest daughter Victoria had hidden a pet and then hidden the box to hide the pet. But from where the box had fallen, it was too tall for Victoria. And besides, the only pets Tori liked to collect were bugs from the garden. Slugs were a current favorite.

But still, Rey cautiously opened the box, ready for anything to pop out at her.

Nothing did though, it was just pictures. Pictures of teenage Poe and Finn, smiling and laughing in very 90’s style clothes. Poe and Finn standing in front of a boat with a much younger Kes behind them. Poe looking every inch of a cocky teenager in front of a green two door car, playing poker with a younger Snap and Kare at what was clearly a barracks setting. Poe standing on a golf course with his arm around Kes.

As she flipped through the pictures, tears pricked her eyes. Poe had had such a great life before he met her and got saddled with the responsibility of their house and kids. He would probably still be living a great life like this if not for her.

“Hey.”

Rey gasped and looked up to see her husband staring at her with concerned. He kneeled down and rubbed her thumb against her tear streaked face.

“What’s wrong? And don’t say nothing, I know better.”

Rey sniffled and held up the pictures. “These fell down and hit my shoulder when I was putting the towels away.”

Poe plopped down next to her and took the pictures. “Shit, I forgot these were in here. I shoved them up there when we moved in."

He lifted one where he was sporting some hideous looking sunglasses. "Jesus, we need to have a ceremonial burning.”

She gave a trembling smile. “You were so happy back then. You could be still if I wasn’t in the picture.”

He looked at her like she said she liked fish heads. “Rey, are you kidding me?”

He cupped her face gently. “I have never been happier than I am now. More than I thought possible.”

“But you look so happy in the pictures.”

“I was happy baby girl. But I am happier now. And you know, these pictures never tell the whole story.”

He shuffled through them. “The boat picture, first and last time I ever went. I was sick the whole trip, Dad and Finn laughed the whole time. This car, Nova, cranky as shit! It smoked and stalled all the damn time. You know I still play Golf with my dad every Sunday, what you don’t know is that he spends half the day laughing at me attempt to even hit the ball. And you know we all play poker every Tuesday night, you’re right there.”

She laughs softly. “Yeah, you suck.”

He laughs and pulls her close. “Rey, I always sucked. That’s why Snap and Kare look so happy, they just won my paycheck from me.”

She laughs again and snuggles against his side. “What would you be doing do you think if you had never met me?”

He shrugged. “Living in my dad’s basement, shooting pool at the bar, trying to talk Finn into being on my cover band. Have a dirt bike.”

Rey lifted her head and poked his chest. “You have a dirt bike, you take Tori riding behind my back.”

Now it was Poe’s turn to look surprised. “You know about that?”

She smirked. “Duh Poe, I know what you do with our children. I am not an idiot.”

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her lips; the kiss deepened, but before it went serious, Tori appeared in the doorway.

“Mommy! The twins woke up and are crying!”

The two adults broke apart and Rey struggled to get to her feet. “Okay honey thank you.”

“Wow! Pictures!”

Their daughter kneeled down to look at the pictures still strewn on the floor. “Daddy you look funny!”

Rey laughed and stepped into the hall. “Tori, why don’t you help Daddy clean up the mess and then you can start setting the table for dinner, we are having Fried Chicken.”

“Yay Chicken!”

As Rey moved down the hall, Poe called her name.

She turned and smiled at him. “Yes?”

“If I was a single man, alone and out there on the loose. I'd be looking for a woman like you.”


End file.
